doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kieran.cooper.750
Welcome back! Hello Kieran, welcome back! However, loads of things are new: *Our new story format, which makes it easier to see to what series the story belongs. For example, Doctor Who Adventures/The Impossible Quest. At first it was just called "The Impossible Quest", but when you put the name of your series in front of it, its way easier! *New templates! Whoniverse Fanon:Content policy#Templates: At this link, you can see them! *Our Twitter is back! Be sure to check all our Tweets! There are many more things, so if you need help, just ask me! Finn Tracy (talk) 07:17, June 8, 2014 (UTC) TT Hey Kieran! Please send me the Kill The Moon review when you can! And check out our first issue: TT Issue 1 :) 14:10, October 6, 2014 (UTC) TT Review Hey Kieran! For the second issue of Tardis Times should you or I do the 'Mummy on the Orient Express' review? Thanks, 10:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Time War Cover: When is the Time War cover coming up?Cause I already posted it,and I want to add it to the page. MasterCharmander 13 18:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Can I? Can I request a second cover for DWA The Movie?This time,I can give you a few more info about it. So the characters are the same,but..here are the newest info I can give you: 1.Mona Lisa 2.Ancient Rome 3.Stone 4. Three Shadow-y characters in the background. MasterCharmander 13 20:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) MC Poster Hi Kieran, Can you make a poster for The Mega Crossover please? Finn Tracy (talk) 13:38, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: MC Poster There isn't really a deadline, but it would be nice if it was here before next sunday, but if you can't make that it's fine. For the details; I already published the first segment so if you read this you'll know the main story. PS: Can the background be what the sky/space looked like in The Stolen Earth/Journey's End please? Finn Tracy (talk) 15:00, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Um... Am I allowed to another request?Or is there a limit? If not,here it is: Ralph Finnies(Doctor),Greyson Chance,Debby Ryan(when she's blonde) and Rupert Young. A pyramid and a mummy,and a flying train. MasterCharmander 13 18:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) TT Hey Kieran! I know you've been very busy recently (With posters and other projects) and so I just wanted to know if you will be continuing as a writer for Tardis Times? 13:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: TT Thats absolutely fine Kieran! I can see what a brilliant job you are doing with your work so I don't want to slow you down with TT! Thanks for all the amazing reviews you have done so far! 22:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) P.S: Did you mean to add that DWA poster? you like clara too? you like clara too? Me too! User talk:CLTwins15 I know, she cheerfuly flirted The Doctor and Rory in series 7 ep 1. She's very cheeky. User talk:CLTwins15